There exist some devices that may be associated with footwear to provide diagnostic data related to foot load imbalance, and measure pressure provided by a user's foot to the footwear. Similarly, some gaming devices are known that may provide foot pressure measurements. However, such devices are limited to measuring pressure and may typically provide static pressure measurements. Furthermore, local power sources used, for example, in footwear-associated devices may limit the devices' usage. Also, such devices may require an external physical connection to a data processing device. Such external physical connection, when worn by a user, may encumber the user and impede or restrict his or her movement.